bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Thorned
The Cráifeach or Thorned are an elder blood clan of Galuyns that make their home within the Hirene Marsh, located inside of the Earldom of the Gale. Having sworn a blood oath to both the Blades of Greymane and The Reach, the Thornwind clan has become deeply ingrained with Ashen Coast. Led by Clarisa an Cráifeach, wife of Lord Khloros Darkwatcher and successor to Ethin Thornwind, the Cráifeach clan seeks to live out its days in religious worship to the spirits of old and the forest underneath the Great Tree Hirene. They were revived from the ashes of the clan Thornwind, whose name is still spoken and used by some of the clan even after their re-elevation to Elder Blood. The clan is extremely religious in its practices to the Old Ways, and is known for the high amount of druids that come from its society. A plentiful clan that finds its origins within the splinter clan of the Thornwind, which came about from the original Thorned's destruction, the successor clan rarely leaves their marsh unless needed to. Having done away with traditional clan structure long ago, the Thorned are led by the strongest and most capable druid of their clan, the Greatbinder. This greatbinder is trained by the greatbinder before them and is skilled in the arts of healing and calling upon nature's wrath. Through the Greatbinder, the process of creating the mighty Bareroot is made possible. Following the near destruction of the tradition after Ethin's affliction as a worgen, the process has been written down in Galui runes and hidden away under the Great Tree. This makes the process one of the few things in existence written in Galui. The clan, as mentioned, is protected by mighty warriors known as the Bareroot. A caste of those without druidic potential, they are trained from birth to defend the clan and their way of life. As a result, the Bareroot are rarely seen elevated past anything of a guardsman position, though many do not complain as they accept their role in the clan. Prior to the arrival of the Blades, the caste was moved towards a more sinister role. At the age of three, bareroot would be taken unto the ritual circle where they would be sufficed in roots and buried into the ground. Upon expiration of their mortal form, the Greatbinder would transfer the child's soul into that of the thorns and ground around them. From this would arise a Bareroot in their true form, a mighty oaken and earth made warrior that was empowered by the soul of one of the clan. These bareroot would undergo a substantial magical adaptation to their new form, giving them heightened awareness and understanding. However, the process was not one without consequence, as Bareroot lack the ability to feel and show emotional empathy. As a result, while they understand emotions and have been taught how to show respect, they do not "feel" as a normal human might. This was met with more modern controversy around the arrival of Shan'do Taleren Nightwind, a druid of Darnassus who had come into Gilneas with his brethren. Spreading word that such a ritual was heinous, Shan'do Nightwind and his followers split from the clan. By intervention of the Blades, the clan was reunited and the Bareroot process altered. With Shan'do Nightwind's power augmenting that of the Greatbinder, it was possible to take on the soul of an adult, which was previously impossible as the ritual could not properly handle a grown person. While not abolishing the caste, it allowed for the Bareroot to live out their lives as people until their death, where they would be placed into their oaken shells to continue their duty. For their key involvement with this change and peaceful reuniting of the Clan, the Blades were rewarded with a special blade made of the bark of the first Bareroot, Fallow. The blade was granted onto Khloros Darkwatcher, as it was his idea that led to the successful reuniting. The then Thornwind joined in with the Reachmen forces during the Second Range Rebellion to defend Hirene as well as liberate the Barony of the Oak. During this time, Greatbinder Ethin Thornwind was assassinated, thus passing on the mantle and the staff of the Greatbinder onto his apprentice, Clarisa. Clarisa continued to aid the Blades throughout the Rebellion and eventually wed Lord Khloros Darkwatcher so as to strengthen the bonds of the Reach and the Thornwind. They eventually ascended past their name of Thornwind back to the Thorned after the Usurpation of the Wicker King, where the Galuyn people fully joined with Gilneas as a minority group. Offered a place on the new ruling system, the Council of the Coimeádaí, the Thornwind's leader, Clarisa, accepted the position of the High Keeper of Faye and was also granted the opportunity to take their progenitor's name to revive the Elder Blood position. Accepting quickly, the Thornwinds ceased to exist, and the Thorned were birthed back into the world. Category:Galuyn Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes Category:Galuyn Clans